El Espíritu Que Se Enamoró
by ItchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Semi AU Makorra. "Yo no me fijo en su apariencia y es cierto que es hermosa, pero tiene más en su interior que en el exterior, lo sé. Mi corazón no cambiará. Prefiero cambiar mi eternidad" ofreció sin dudarlo.


**Chan, chan, chan, chan! Otra vez escribiendo algo Makorra! **

**Es curioso, pero esto lo soñé hace dos días y desperté bastante sorprendida. Es uno de los mejores sueños que he tenido de Avatar jeje**

**Bueno, espero les guste este pequeño oneshot que parece sacado de Disney :3**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**El espíritu que se enamoró**

Cuentan los humanos que en el Mundo de los Espíritus hay un grupo de guardianes que se encargan de proteger el espíritu del Avatar y de hacerlo. Lo "armaban" literalmente, ya que ellos lo moldeaban para que su apariencia fuera perfecta.

El ciclo del último Avatar casi había acabado y tenían trabajo por hacer.

"Será una chica esta vez" decidieron los Jefes espirituales.

Sus facciones eran finas, delicadas. Su piel era color tostada, sus ojos del color del mar y su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura.

"Es delgada, delicada y ligera como la hierba" decían "Su nombre será Korra*"

Impactado ante tal belleza, uno de los guardianes, llamado Mako, se enamoró de ella, aun si ser humana.

Los jefes espirituales, desaprobando la idea, lo obligan a olvidarse de Korra.

Todos los días iba al santuario donde la mantenían segura y platicaba con ella aunque no le respondiera. Se conformaba con tenerla cerca. Pasan los días y Mako admite que nunca podrá mantenerse alejado.

Los jefes espirituales toman medidas drásticas al ver que se resistía a la orden. Llevan a Mako frente a Korra. Con toda la pena del mundo los jefes le cortan el largo cabello dejándoselo debajo de los hombros.

"Ya no tiene ese lindo cabello que adoras, ¿Aun así la amas?" le preguntaron.

"Por supuesto que sí" respondió claro y firme.

Entonces cambiaron sus finas facciones por unas más fuertes. Para los jefes fue una enorme pena que ya no fuera esa delicada chica. Pero para Mako se veía tan firme y determinado que hizo no cambiar su opinión por nada del mundo.

"Ya no se ve tan delicada como antes, ¿Aun así la amas?" le volvieron a preguntar.

"Yo no me fijo en su apariencia y es cierto que es hermosa, pero tiene más en su interior que en el exterior, lo sé. Mi corazón no cambiará. Prefiero cambiar mi eternidad" ofreció sin dudarlo.

Los jefes se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tan propuesta. Cambiar su eterna inmortalidad espiritual por un inútil cuerpo humano.

Después de mucho discutirlo los espíritus aceptan dándole una advertencia y una prueba: la primera, que en el mundo humano todo es dolor y que iba a pasar por uno muy grande en su vida humana. Y la prueba consistía en que iba a olvidar todo sobre su "vida" espiritual, que había conocido a Korra, y que si no se enamoraba de ella, al morir no volvería al Mundo de los Espíritus.

Mako acepta, naciendo de dos humanos, y más tarde teniendo un hermano. Durante ocho años su vida fue tranquila hasta que un maestro fuego asesinó a sus padres, quedándose el y su hermano Bolin, solos. Vivieron en las calles hasta que un hombre les ofreció pelear en el Pro-Bending un deporte muy popular de la ciudad donde había nacido.

En uno de esos torneos conoce a Korra, siendo frío con ella ya que las circunstancias de su vida no le dieron motivos para sonreír.

Entonces cae en la primera trampa: se enamora de una chica llamada Asami Sato. La hija del millonario dueño y creador de los Satomóviles. Luego de casi romper su amistad con Korra, por inculpar al padre de Asami con los Igualitarios, un grupo en contra del control de elementos, ella es capturada por un miembro del Ayuntamiento de Ciudad República.

Mako pierde la cabeza sin entenderse a sí mismo.

Después del derrocamiento de los Igualitarios, Mako se da cuenta de que la ama.

Este es sólo el primer paso de su prueba. Aun no recuerda nada, le falta cometer muchos errores y pasar cosas para poder demostrarles a Los Jefes Espirituales que la apariencia de Korra no fue lo que hizo que el espíritu guardián se enamorara.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**o.O**

**Da fuck I just did?**

**Sueños raros que tengo :P**


End file.
